1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a computer system having enhanced serviceability.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent improvements have been made in computer serviceability. For example, in patent application Ser. No. 08/681,060, filed Jul. 22, 1996 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a modular desktop computer is disclosed in which an option card module is installed in a chassis of the computer in a manner enhancing the structural properties of the chassis while enhancing access to a system board or motherboard of the computer. The disclosure of that application is incorporated herein by this reference. In one aspect disclosed in the application, the option card module may be relatively easily removed from the chassis to permit convenient access to the system board.
However, it would be even more advantageous to permit convenient access to the system board without requiring removal of the option card module from the chassis. This would make servicing the system board less time-consuming, aid in preventing damage to the option card module or components thereof, and generally decrease the costs involved with assembling, disassembling and maintaining the computer. It would also be advantageous to be able to perform these operations without the need of removing fasteners, such as screws, bolts, etc.
Additionally, due at least in part to the rapid increase in capacity of storage media devices, such as hard disk drives, CD ROM's, tape drives, etc., it is becoming quite common for a computer end customer to change storage media devices, for example, to increase the hard disk drive storage capacity or to increase the CD ROM speed capacity, etc. Alternatively, such installation and/or removal of storage media devices may be performed by a computer vendor in order to customize the computer for the customer. It would, thus, be advantageous to provide a computer system in which it is convenient for the customer, vendor, etc. to exchange storage media devices or otherwise install or remove storage media devices therein or therefrom.
In the above-referenced patent application, a drive bay module is slidingly received in the computer's chassis, thereby permitting convenient access to side mountings of storage media devices and connectors at rear portions of the devices. Fasteners were utilized to secure the drive bay module within the remainder of the chassis. It would be advantageous to provide increased convenience in mounting and removing storage media devices in a drive bay module, and to do so without requiring fasteners to be installed or removed.